Bad Boy
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: SONGFIC, ONESHOT, LOT'S OF FAXNESS, NEED I SAY MORE? DONT WANT TO GIVE A SUMMARY SO YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS! GOT IT MEMORIZED?


**Bad Boy**

**A Maximum Ride Fanfiction ONESHOT SONGFIC**

**By: Mazakai**

**Started: December 7, 2007**

**Completed: December**** 9, 2007**

**Disclaimer: Alright, let's see, I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters, James Patterson does. I'm borrowing Max and Fang and CASCADA to write my first ever Max Ride fanfic, full of lovely FAXNESS! (Well I think it's gonna be FAXNESS). So sit back and enjoy my story and please no flames, this is my first attempt! .**

Max sat at the chair at her desk and looked down at the old picture in her hands. She saw her own smiling face close to his face, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. And there he stood cold and silent and totally her best friend. They had taken the picture a week before he had found his parents and left her. It had been five years since then and she hadn't heard from him in four of those five. They were both nineteen.

Silently she stood and walked out to the balcony outside her room in the rest of the Flock's house in the Smoky Mountains. With a gentle whoosh of air, she spread her tawny wings and jumped onto the railing of the balcony. In one powerful stroke of her graceful wings, max was soaring into the night sky, the picture still clutched in her right hand.

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day **__**My stone heart was breaking **__**My love ran away **__**This moment I knew I would be someone else **__**My love turned around and I fell**_

Fang sat at his own desk miles away from where Max was; not knowing that she too was looking at the old picture they both possessed from so long ago. His heart hurt looking at her beautiful face. At nineteen she was probably a replica of Aphrodite or something. He had missed her these last five years. It was odd not living with his best friend and the rest of their mismatched family, but he had his own family, his original family and he was glad to know them. But something was missing, something that was really, really important to the second leader of the Flock.

Fang pushed himself off his seat and walked over to the window seat in his room in the attic of his parents' house in Virginia in the Appalachian Mountains. He opened the double windows and stood on the ledge. He took a breath and dropped from the third story window, snapping open his wings before even reaching the second story. He pushed his dark wings down and then took off across the small valley they lived in and into the rest of the mountain range that he called home with the small picture firmly clasped in his right fist.

_**Be my bad boy, be my man **__**Be my week-end lover **__**But don't be my friend **__**You can be my bad boy **__**But understand **__**That I don't need you in my life again**_

Max had been flying for little over an hour and was getting closer and closer to the Appalachians that ran into the Smokies in the west. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to try and forget Fang. He had haunted her every day since he had left five years ago to go and be with his _**real**_ family, his biological family. She hadn't forgiven him for that remark yet. He had said flat out to her face that the Flock wasn't his family and that he had finally gotten the chance to have a normal family and he was going to let that pass him by. And with that he had flown off to where the Manson's had been waiting for him. She had cried for hours after that and didn't talk to anyone for awhile while the pain healed itself. She swore that day that she would be the perfect flock mother and had gone about buying a house in the mountains for the rest of the Flock and herself with the money from her mysterious credit card and then set out to get a job afterwards to support her awkward human-avian family. And they had gotten along perfectly without Fang, even though they all felt the emptiness that filled the space in all their hearts that Fang had once held. They had all changed because of his departure and Max had changed most of all. Because the same day Fang left, she realized that she loved him, loved him with all of her feeble and weak heart. A heart that Fang had crushed the day he crushed the Flock. She beat her wings a little harder and faster.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man **__**Be my week-end lover **__**But don't be my friend **__**You can be my bad boy **__**But understand **__**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again **__****__**Bad boy!**_

Fang reached a point in the trees about an hour later that was perfect for a rest. He took a protein bar out of his pocket and nibbled on the peanuts and honey. He was nearly all the way to the Smoky Mountains. He had let his body guide his flight pattern, flying slowly and leisurely, just enjoying the night sky and letting his thoughts roam. He looked at the picture and relived the day he had left. He and Max had said some pretty horrible things to one another that day and he had been pushed too far and had just left, telling her that the Flock wasn't his real family and that he wasn't going to pass up a chance to live with his real, biological family and be normal for a change. He had seen the tears in her eyes and the few that had escaped her eyes and slid down the course of her cheek. His heart had nearly broken at the sight, but he had merely spun on his heel and took off to where his parents were waiting for him, waiting to take him to his new life. He had gone to junior high with his year younger brother and then to the local private high school afterwards. Both of his parents were lawyers and they were rich enough to send both of their sons to a private prep school. Fang had flourished academically, athletically, and surprisingly in the choir department. He had taken to singing at the junior high and continued in high school, becoming the star male singer in the group. But something was still missing from his life. Like something had been there but was now missing and he couldn't figure out what it was, though he did have a faint idea. He sighed and pulled his large wings around his body for extra warmth and watched the stars.

_**You once made this promise **__**To stay by my side **__**But after some time you just pushed me aside **__**You never thought that a girl could be strong **__**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

Max pushed her body even harder, flying further and faster without going warp. She was going to have to stop soon and eat if she was going to make it any further or back to the house. She saw a large tree up ahead and decided that it was as good as place as any and angled towards it. Her feet touched the branch and she sank down onto it, letting her back slide against the bark and gently scratch her wings on the way down. The muscles stretched and worked any kinks out from the vigorous flight. Something rustled to her left and Max's once closed eyes sprang open and looked around. Oh it was just Fang, no big deal. Wait…just…FANG! Max sprung to her feet and was in the air in the direction she had seen him in seconds. She swooped up and then sunk down gracefully upon his branch feet first and wings arched to control her landing. She stared at him and couldn't believe her eyes. He was even more handsome than before.

His hair shone like black silk in the moonlight and it fell in short layers around his head, the ends reaching down to the bottom of his ears. He had bangs feathered across his forehead in a sexy style and they covered his arched brows. Onyx eyes glinted in the starlight and she could see emotion in them for once. He was taller and a bit more muscular. He was drop dead gorgeous. Slowly she walked towards him. "Fang…?"

_**Be my bad boy, be my man **__**Be my week-end lover **__**But don't be my friend **__**You can be my bad boy **__**But understand **__**That I don't need you in my life again**_

Fang watched her land gracefully in front of him. Her wings and the moonlight made her look even more like an angel. Her long dirty blonde hair was flying freely around her beautiful face and her brown eyes glittered with emotion and moonlight. She had matured into a breath-taking young woman and he couldn't help but admire her. She began walking towards him and whispered his name in disbelief that he was the real thing and not just some figment of her imagination. He moved towards her and reached out his arms to her; she did the same. "…Max…"He could see the tears in her eyes from here. Oh lord she was real, he wasn't imagining her.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man **__**Be my week-end lover **__**But don't be my friend **__**You can be my bad boy **__**But understand **__**That I don't need you again **__**No I don't need you again**_

They met in the middle of the branch and grabbed each other in a tight hug. Max fit right into Fang, her head resting right on his shoulder under his chin and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He rested his head atop hers and wrapped his arms like steel bands around her waist. They took in each other's scent and nuzzled their cheeks against wherever they lay. This felt so right for both of them; they never wanted to let go. Fang felt hot tears soak through his shirt and hugged Max tighter.

"I've missed you so freakin much, you have no idea…" Max whispered into his chest, knowing he heard everything. She looked up at him and saw everything in his once guarded eyes. He was showing that he trusted her fully and she squeezed him a tad bit tighter. He didn't even have to say he missed her, she had seen in his eyes, his beautiful eyes. They stood there just looking at each other for so long that they sunk to the ground. Gently Fang tilted her head towards and leant down the rest of the way till their lips met tenderly in warm intimacy.

Max felt her body enveloped in warm heat at the first touch of Fang's soft lips. They were as soft as down feathers and as passionate as the sun. She had never felt anything like this feeling before and wanted to stay like this forever. Fang had maneuvered his wings to wrap around the both of them and max brushed the tips of her own against his legs. Never before had anything felt so good, so right, so incredibly meant to be as cliché as that sounded. The song she had lived by for the past five years had lied; she did need him in her life, as a friend and then as so much more. She could barely breathe as they pulled away from each other ever so gently. Fang laid his forehead against hers and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I loved you since the day they put us together in the same room eighteen years ago?" Fang whispered in his deep soothing voice. His onyx eyes bore into Max's.

"Not really, we never had a chance to really…ummmm, talk you know about that. You left so suddenly that we never got a chance. I never got the chance to tell you that the day I had my first brain attack and you caught me, I remember looking up at you and realizing that you were truly amazing and somehow along the way I had fallen for you and I couldn't snap my wings out to stop me. You did that to me, you made me feel like I was in a free fall and I couldn't stop myself every time you smiled at me in your own little way." Max whispered back, closing her eyes and taking in Fang's scent and warmth.

Max hummed to herself, remembering the song and the lyrics. Looking up into Fang's eyes again she began to sing softly. "_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, and just be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand, that I really need you in my life again, I really need you again, yes, I really need you again..._"

Fang just chuckled and pulled her closer.

**Okay, so it took me more time than I thought it would to finish this, but now I'm done! Yay! This is my first Maximum Ride Fanfiction so go easy on me please! Hope you enjoyed and for those of you that had read "Heir", be at ease I have started chapter five and plan to get it done soon!**** So yeah, you know what to do, just click the little button and review! THANKS! BYE!**

**Mazakai**


End file.
